


no chance too high

by steph (stephissalty)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorm Resident Assistants, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, honestly the summary sounds a lot sadder than it is, it's mostly iwa overthinking things, kinda angsty? but it has a happy ending and it's not that bad, someone give iwa a hug please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephissalty/pseuds/steph
Summary: "The chance was too high, and Iwaizumi wasn’t willing to risk what he had at stake - which was his everything."Iwaizumi had a bad feeling when Oikawa roped him into being an RA with him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 147





	no chance too high

The night before his high school graduation, Iwaizumi made a vow to himself that he’d confess after graduation. 

Oikawa had just gone home after an evening of hanging out at Iwaizumi’s house, and Iwaizumi’s chest ached when he thought about the way his friend had looked at him when they’d walked home from getting ice cream. That look had given him just the slightest bit of hope that maybe - _maybe_ \- after all of these years, his feelings might not be unreturned.

But hope was a dangerous thing when a friendship was on the line.

And five years was a very long time to hold an unrequited crush.

* * *

As soon as the graduates were released, Oikawa immediately found Iwaizumi, and wrapped him in a rib-crushing hug. Iwaizumi hugged him just as tightly, dropping his head onto Oikawa’s shoulder. “We did it, Iwa-chan.” He sounded breathless, and his eyes were big and brimming with tears as he pulled back. Then, he grabbed Iwaizumi’s wrist and tugged him toward where their families were making their way towards them. 

Their families took them out to dinner at Oikawa's favourite restaurant. Afterwards, they found themselves sitting in the grass on the hillside of a nearby park, deserted save for the two of them. The sun had long since gone down - dinner took a long time - and they were seated close enough that Iwaizumi could feel heat from Oikawa’s arm.

Oikawa sighed and smiled. The sight of Oikawa’s true, happy, genuine smile made Iwaizumi’s chest bloom with a familiar warm feeling, so much that he felt a heavy feeling at the base of his throat like he might cry. “I’m proud of you, Iwa-chan. I’m proud of _us._ ”

Iwaizumi smiled and met his friend’s eyes, vision blurring slightly. _Weak_. “I’m proud of us, too.”

Oikawa reached out and caught the first of Iwaizumi’s silent tears as they fell. His thumb lingered for just the slightest second on his cheek. Then, he carefully grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand from where it was gripping his knee and laced their fingers together, squeezing slightly. The action was so sweet, so delicate, so _romantic_ that Iwaizumi thought he might combust. 

Iwaizumi’s heart hammered in his chest as his eyes widened, darting back and forth between their linked hands and Oikawa’s genuine, kind, amazing, beautiful face. Oikawa’s eyes almost seemed to be telling him _it’s okay, tell me,_ and he’d nearly convinced himself, was about to open his mouth, was _finally_ going to tell him when -

“Thank you for everything, Iwa-chan. You’re my best friend, and I couldn’t have done it without you.”

_Best friend._

_Friend._

It was the slap in the face that Iwaizumi needed to get out of his delusions that his clearly sleep-deprived brain was dreaming up. Oikawa wasn’t being romantic; he was being friendly - because he was Oikawa.

And anyways, the chance that he’d be rejected was too high. He couldn’t take the chance of losing the best thing in his life over a stupid, ridiculous, stubborn crush. If his feelings weren’t returned, that’d be awkward and it’d be weird for Oikawa to be around Iwaizumi. And worse, if his feelings were returned, and the relationship went badly, they’d no doubt have to cut off all contact because staying friends after a breakup is hard. 

And losing Oikawa wasn’t an option.

“You’re my best friend, too,” he choked out, his chest feeling heavy and his throat constricting.

The chance was too high, and Iwaizumi wasn’t willing to risk what he had at stake - which was his everything.

* * *

A year and three months passed.

The second year into his marketing degree, Oikawa decided he wanted to be a resident assistant. He decided it on a whim, so whenever Iwaizumi asked why he was doing this, Oikawa would brush him off and tell him to ask himself from eight months ago.

Regardless, he’d managed to rope Iwaizumi in on this whim and convinced him to also apply to be an RA - a decision that, on move-in day, Iwaizumi was already beginning to regret. By some miracle of fate (and probably some flirting on Oikawa’s part, he presumed), the two of them had been approved as RA’s and were assigned to opposite sides of the same floor. As RA’s of an honors living learning community, they were required by the housing committee to plan a certain number of joint programs together themed around various different topics and design bulletin boards every month, and just thinking about the hell he’d allowed Oikawa to sign them up for was giving Iwaizumi a headache.

“Oi, Shittykawa, help me move this box,” Iwaizumi shouted down the long hallway. Oikawa jogged down the mostly deserted hallway - as RA’s, they moved in a few days prior to their residents. “Is it too late to back out of this?”

“Yup,” Oikawa quipped happily as he grabbed the opposite side of the box Iwaizumi was attempting to carry to his room. 

“Damn.”

The two slowly moved their belongings into their respective rooms, the feeling eerily similar to move-in day of their first year of university. 

After Iwaizumi had finished putting all of his belongings away, he made his way down to Oikawa’s room, where his best friend was seated on the floor in the middle of the room, organizing photos on a cork board to be hung above his bed. “Oh, Iwa-chan! Where should this photo of us go? Upper left or middle?”

He regarded the cork board, noticing how it was filled entirely with pictures of only the two of them or just Iwaizumi. He spotted the picture Oikawa’s mother had taken of them at graduation, Oikawa leaning his weight over Iwaizumi’s left shoulder, head thrown back as he laughed at something, while Iwaizumi looked at his friend with a grin of his own. That was one of his favorite pictures of the two of them. There were also countless photos of the two of them in their volleyball jerseys, smiling after winning a game, holding trophies after winning a tournament, action shots as Iwaizumi spiked a ball Oikawa had set to him. There were a few pictures of them at parties together, Oikawa’s eyes slightly hazy as he had his arm slung around Iwaizumi’s shoulders, a drink in his other hand. Another photo was a candid photo of Iwaizumi - first year, it looked like - doing homework with a sly smile on his face, likely because Oikawa had just done something dumb. The board was a physical representation of their friendship over the last six years, though they’d known each other for far longer.

The photo in question had been taken last month. It was dark, taken at night. Oikawa had insisted that they go downtown to watch fireworks, which turned into a whole night out. The selfie, taken by Oikawa, Iwaizumi behind his shoulder, was slightly blurry, likely due to Oikawa laughing at something. In the photo, indeed, he was laughing as he looked somewhere in the distance at the fireworks, face illuminated by a light pink. Behind him, Iwaizumi wasn’t looking at the same point as Oikawa, wasn’t watching the fireworks at all. No, Iwaizumi was gazing softly - almost _lovingly_ at Oikawa. 

His chest constricted as he surveyed the whole board again and said, “Middle.”

“That’s what I thought! Thanks, Iwa-chan!” He stabbed the photo with a clear pushpin just above Iwaizumi’s head and stood to hang the board on the wall. “Where do you wanna go for dinner?”

"I don’t wanna go too far,” he mused. “Pandacanes maybe?”

Oikawa made a noise of affirmation and headed towards the door, dragging Iwaizumi along. It was the first time in a while that they didn’t have to bicker about _you choose, no_ you _choose_ where to eat.

The two chattered mindlessly about nothing as they made the walk towards Pandacanes. Oikawa suggested that they could see Hanamaki and Matsukawa the next day - they were living off campus in an apartment together - to which Iwaizumi hummed his approval. Conversation then shifted to their classes for this year - for Oikawa, his third year marketing classes would be getting harder than they’d been before, but would be nothing compared to Iwaizumi’s upcoming engineering classes. An ongoing debate between the two of them was STEM Major vs Business Major - so far, Iwaizumi was winning by a long shot, and he never let Oikawa live it down. 

After ordering, they sat at a table in the far corner of the large room, and Oikawa pulled a folded piece of paper from his back pocket. “Have you thought any about what you’re doing for your first program?” Iwaizumi shook his head, rolling his eyes. “Okay, me neither.” Oikawa unfolded the paper and pushed it towards the other. “So obviously you’ve seen this -” No, he hadn’t. “- and you know that we have to have a program within the first week to get to know our residents.” Yes. “And put up a bulletin board about getting to know each other or not killing your roommate or something like that.” Okay. “So I was _thinking_ that we could do a joint social program and check off one of the three social programs and one of the five joint programs right off the bat. We could do like a game night or a movie night in the common room? What do you think?”

Iwaizumi hummed. “Sure.” Frankly, he couldn’t care less, and this whole RA thing seemed like it was a pain in the ass - but it was what Oikawa wanted, and thus, he would do it. That was just how things turned out. He did things to keep his best friend happy even though he didn’t really want to, ended up having a little bit of fun, and Oikawa stayed happy. “I don’t want to do the first floor meeting by myself. Can we do that jointed?” 

“Mhmm. We can make the double floor meeting -” Iwaizumi tuned out his friend’s voice as he skimmed over the paper. All of the responsibilities on it made him want to be sick, but he’d do it to keep Oikawa happy. He didn’t think too hard on any meaning behind that - he never did.

* * *

Their residents moved in three days later. At nine, Iwaizumi made his way over to Oikawa’s room, pounding on the door. “Lazykawa, wake up!”

While he was waiting to be let in (he heard some disgruntled moaning and stumbling around inside), a voice came from behind him, “Are you an RA?”

Startled, he jumped and quickly spun to face the voice. “Uh - yeah, I am. I’m the third floor east RA.” The person who’d spoken to him was a few inches taller than he was and stood stiffly. Iwaizumi also distantly noted that his hair happened to resemble the shape of a turnip. “How can I help you?”

“I’m Kindaichi Yutaro. My parents asked me to go find my RA and introduce myself. I’m in room 308,” Kindaichi said, stumbling slightly over his words.

“You’re on the west side, so Oikawa’s going to be your RA. I was actually coming over to find h -” 

The door swung open, revealing Oikawa dressed in only a pair of volleyball shorts. “Iwa-chan!” Realization slowly dawned on his beautiful face. 

Iwaizumi glared. “Oikawa, this is Kindaichi-kun, one of your residents,” he gritted. 

At least Oikawa had the decency to look embarrassed. “Hi, Kindaichi-kun! I’m Oikawa Tooru.”

Kindaichi averted his eyes from Oikawa and his bare torso. “Nice to meet you, Oikawa-san.” He then turned tail and ran back towards his room.

“Don’t forget the floor meeting tonight at seven!” Oikawa called before Iwaizumi harshly shoved him back into his room, slamming the door behind them. 

“Dumbass.” Iwaizumi launched himself onto Oikawa’s unmade bed as the other rifled through his closet to find a shirt. “We should go into the common room and introduce ourselves to our residents as they move in. _And not embarrass them._ That poor kid was traumatized. Look what you did, Trashkawa.”

“Hey! I thought it was just Iwa-chan!” he pouted. 

“It was just me. And then the kid was there. Get your act together. We have things we need to do.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Iwaizumi glared again, harsher this time.

“Sorry, sorry, I won’t do it again!” Oikawa pulled down his shorts to change into a pair of black ripped jeans. Iwaizumi averted his eyes. _Not weird not weird not weird. He doesn’t find it weird; it’s_ fine. “How do I look?”

Oikawa looked _great_ . The jeans - _great._ The grey short-sleeved button-down he had tucked in - _great._ The black converse - _great._ The face - _great - wait._

“Like an asshole.”

“Do I look like someone you want to be friends with?”

“I don’t get a choice, Assikawa.” He jumped off the bed, gripped Oikawa’s sleeve, and dragged him towards the exit. “C’mon.”

“Okay, Bossy-chan.”

* * *

They sat in the common room on the couch, watching Black Panther for the millionth time, as their residents moved in. Their upper bodies weren’t touching, but their legs were tangled together on the circular table in the center of the L-shaped couch. 

“What’re you watching?”

Oikawa, from where he sat in the corner spot of the couch, leaned his head over the back of the couch so he could see the hallway adjacent to the common room. Iwaizumi dragged his eyes away from Oikawa’s exposed neck and to the person who’d spoken. 

Two boys, starkly different in every way possible stood next to the bench that separated the common room from the hallway. The first - the one who’d spoken, he presumed - was significantly shorter than average and was practically vibrating with energy. He had wide, excited eyes and a wild head of orange hair. The other, in a stark contrast, was fairly tall - somewhere between his own and Oikawa’s heights - and stood so still that he might be mistaken for a statue. A wicked scowl and frightening glare covered his facial features, and he had straight, black hair.

“Ooh, who’re you two? Why don’t you smile, Grumpy-chan, like your friend Shrimpy-chan, here?” 

The taller growled and started to respond something that was sure to be a scathing comeback, but Iwaizumi sighed and drove a brutally hard hand into Oikawa’s ribs, causing him to yelp. “Apologize, Shittykawa.”

“Sorry, sorry, Iwa-chan.”

“Not to me.” He glared even more. “I’m sorry for Oikawa. He doesn’t know what he’s doing.”

“I’m sorry,” Oikawa mumbled solemnly. Then, in a whiplash-inducing change of attitude, he asked, “What are your names?”

The bright-eyed one responded, “I’m Hinata Shoyo, and this is -”

“I can answer for myself, dumbass,” the other cut him off. “I’m Kageyama Tobio. We’re in room 347.”

Iwaizumi quickly answered before Oikawa could say anything to further annoy Kageyama. “It’s nice to meet you boys. I’m Iwaizumi, and I’ll be your RA on east side. And this asshole -” he hits Oikawa on the back of the head a little harder than necessary “- is Oikawa, the RA for west side. If you need anything, my room’s a straight shot down the hall, and his is down the opposite side.”

“Thanks, Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa-san,” Hinata said quickly, smiling brilliantly.

“We’re watching Black Panther if you’d like to join,” Oikawa offered.

As Hinata was about to agree, Kageyama glared harshly and mumbled something about needing to finish unpacking before grabbing Hinata by his collar, thanking them half-heartedly, and storming out of the room.

They’re quiet for a moment.

“What do you make of that?” Iwaizumi asked.

“They were in awe of my strikingly handsome good looks and couldn’t stand to be in the room with me any longer.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and lightly hit Oikawa over the head, no real anger behind it. “Of course that’s your answer.” He couldn’t keep the fondness from his voice. It goes to his benefit that, luckily, Oikawa may be incredibly perceptive, but that perception does not apply to manners that involve himself.

That’s probably the only reason why he’s managed to go nearly seven long years of having a crush on Oikawa without the other finding out. At this point, he should just be honest with himself and admit that it surpassed being just a crush about eight years back, but that sounds like a scary admission that Iwaizumi isn’t willing - isn’t _able -_ to make.

“So mean, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whined, shifting closer on the couch to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi tried to suppress his sudden inhale at the proximity - their arms and thighs were now lightly pressed together, Oikawa leaning slightly against Iwaizumi. “And look, we just missed the best part!” Then, he leaned his head onto Iwaizumi’s shoulder and got into a more comfortable position to watch the rest of the movie.

Iwaizumi should really be one hundred percent, undeniably _immune_ to all of Oikawa’s touchy tendencies after all this time. After all, for how many years had this been their default movie-watching position? How many times had they shared a bed? How often did Oikawa drape himself over Iwaizumi for no better reason than that he felt like it? Regardless, all of Oikawa’s physical whims still affected him almost as much as they did when they were in junior high.

There were times when he could forget about his stupid crush.

And then there were times when Oikawa did this and it suddenly became really damn hard to keep his hands to himself. But alas, from years of trained self-control, he prevailed.

The rest of the afternoon passed fairly uneventfully.

That evening, they held their required floor meeting for their new residents. The two of them sat on opposite sides of the table underneath the TV mounted on one wall of the common room. Iwaizumi fiddled with the HDMI cord and set up the PowerPoint they’d made for the meeting. 

Once the room was filled with all of their residents - all hundred or so total of them, Iwaizumi thought with a shudder - they started the meeting. Iwaizumi let Oikawa do most of the talking - if the bastard roped him into this bullshit, he’d take the bulk of the work, goddammit. The beginning was fairly standard - Housing Policies, curfew, campus rules, alcohol policy, visitation policy, et cetera. 

Then they moved onto the biographical slides they’d decided to make for whatever reason - Oikawa’s idea, again. 

Oikawa skimmed over the slide Iwaizumi prepared for him - the rule was that they weren’t allowed to see the slides ahead of time. There’s nothing strange on the slide - his name at the top, his major, his high school, his sport, favourite food, favourite color, and a fun fact “alien nerd”. He put a few nice photos of Oikawa - an action shot from a game of him setting a ball for Iwaizumi, who was just out of shot, a picture Iwaizumi had taken during finals week last semester with Oikawa smiling cheekily and flashing a peace sign, and one of the two of them from winter break when they’d gone snowboarding. Nothing out of the ordinary.

“I’m Oikawa Tooru, and I’m the RA for west side. I’m a marketing major, second year. During high school, I played volleyball - setter - and Iwa-chan over here -”

“Goddammit, Shittykawa, don’t call me that!” Iwaizumi hit him over the head with the attendance clipboard, which had made its way back to him.

“- _Iwaizumi_ was wing spiker and ace, if any of you are volleyball players.” He rattled off a few more facts that were on the slides, glazing over the alien nerd fact, regardless of how true it was, and adding a few more random facts. “We’ve been friends since elementary. Speaking of, Iwa-chan, that’s about all I’ve got, so I believe it’s your turn.” He flashed a dazzling, shit-eating grin, eyes sparkling in such a way that Iwaizumi knew that Oikawa knew _exactly_ how much he was pissing him off right now.

He suppressed a growl and flipped the slide and found himself shocked at the amount of _stuff_ on it. It was basically a biography in and of itself. Oikawa had changed the background to the color of their high school’s primary color - a choice that complemented the number of action shots of Iwaizumi spiking, serving, and receiving that dotted the screen. The page had him outlined down to his birthday. He shook his head and looked away from the slide.

“I’m Iwaizumi Hajime, aerospace engineering major, second year. I’m the RA for east side, but it’s my full-time job to keep this asshole in line, so don’t mind him,” he smirked and jabbed a thumb at Oikawa.

“Mean, Iwa-chan!”

He hit Oikawa again. “It’s my turn now, shh.” He turned back to the common room, half of which had their mouths open in awe, the other half of which was trying to hide their laughter. “Like Oikawa said, we played volleyball together in high school. We both play recreationally when we get a chance.” He regarded the slide. “According to Oikawa, I have a Gemini moon, which is a questionable fact that I didn’t know about myself. Where the hell did you find that?” Oikawa shrugged carelessly. Iwaizumi regarded him for a second before continuing on just as Oikawa had, listing off facts about himself.

“Do you guys have any questions for us?” Oikawa asked when he was sure Iwaizumi had finished.

Hinata, who was sitting on the couch in Kageyama’s lap, started to ask a question. “Are you guys d -”

“Stop it, dumbass,” Kageyama snapped, effectively cutting him off. He then quickly apologized to the RA’s.

Iwaizumi swallowed. He knew what question it was, and he didn’t want to hear Oikawa’s answer out loud. His heart probably couldn’t take it.

As Iwaizumi was going to swiftly move on, Oikawa said, “No, it’s fine, what was your question?” Iwaizumi stiffened. Surely Oikawa wasn’t that oblivious.

A faint blush on his cheeks, Hinata asked, “Are you guys dating?”

Oikawa laughed, but it was his bright, high, _fake_ laugh he had only to keep up his image. “Iwa-chan wishes,” he joked, jostling Iwaizumi roughly. “No, we’re not together. Any other questions?”

Iwaizumi heard ringing in his ears as another resident asked a question that Oikawa quickly answered, following on that way for another few minutes. He heard his heartbeat in his ears, his heart in his throat. He couldn’t force his eyes to focus on anything. 

It hurt, even though he knew it was coming.

_Iwa-chan wishes._

Oh, how dearly he did.

Oh, how dearly he wanted to scream at the top of his lungs how much _pain_ Oikawa put him through and how _scared_ he was of ruining everything by slipping up one day. But he couldn’t do that, couldn’t hurt Oikawa, couldn’t risk their friendship. He’d lay down on the runway in front of a plane ready to take off, wheels set to cut him in half, before he took the chance that would ruin his everything. His friendship with Oikawa meant the world to him, and if he didn’t have that, he didn’t have anything.

He didn’t speak for the rest of the meeting, just sat there in a daze as Oikawa was in his element. Eventually, most of the residents dispersed back to their rooms as Oikawa left them with the reminder about their program over the weekend.

The only residents remaining were Kindaichi and Kindaichi’s roommate, Kunimi, Hinata and Kageyama, and one other pair of roommates, Kuroo and Kenma. Oikawa set up the movie that they’d promised they’d show for anyone who wanted to hang around. All three roommate pairs shifted around the room to be more comfortable. Kageyama sat in the corner of the couch with Hinata on his lap, Kuroo and Kenma sat at one end of the couch, leaned against each other, and Kindaichi and Kunimi were in two separate chairs, an even foot apart.

Oikawa pressed play on the movie and tapped Iwaizumi’s forearm. “Iwa-chan, come on, let’s sit and watch the movie.” There was obvious concern on his face, but Iwaizumi hardened his expression and swallowed.

“I think I’m going to head back to my room. Bring back my laptop when you’re done with it.” Without giving Oikawa any room to argue, he started walking towards his room. He knew that his friend was probably standing there, confused and a little sad, but he didn’t care. He was hurt and a lot sad and he wanted to be alone.

He was about to curl into a ball on his bed when there’s a double staccato knock at his door. “Iwa-chan, open up.” Iwaizumi debated pretending like he didn’t hear the knock at all, but he knew how persistent Oikawa was. “I don’t know what’s wrong, but let me help.”

Iwaizumi slowly opened the door and mumbled, “Go back to the movie. Socialize and bond with our residents.” He never took his eyes off the floor.

“No, you’re my best friend, and you’re upset about something.”

“Go, Oikawa.”

“No.”

Iwaizumi snapped his head up, a slight bit of anger bubbling to the surface. He just wanted to mope in silence. “Oikawa, goddammit, let me be!” 

Down the hall, a door opened, and a head popped out, looking their way questioningly - a clear sign that they were being too loud.

“Iwa-chan, let me in, and we’ll talk about it.”

“I don’t want to talk about it, least of all with _you!_ ” Iwaizumi shouted, but still allowed Oikawa to step into his room, where Oikawa launched himself onto the bed.

“But _why,_ Iwa-chan? Why won’t you talk to me about it? I’m your best friend.”

Seven years of pretending, of hiding, of lying, finally, _finally_ caught up with him. He snapped. “Because it’s about _you!_ You’re the one who’s hurting me, Oikawa, and you don’t see it.”

Oikawa froze. “How can I stop hurting you if I don’t know what I’m doing?” he asked slowly, choosing his words carefully.

Iwaizumi groaned and grabbed at his neck in anxiety. “It’s not that simple! I can’t ruin the best thing in my life because I’m _weak_ and can’t get over my _own_ shit!” Oikawa stared at him silently. Iwaizumi wasn’t ready, he knew that. But… “Oikawa… I can’t. If I tell you, it’s going to ruin our friendship, and…” he choked up, tears filling his eyes. “I can’t lose you.”

Oikawa inhaled and exhaled. Again. “I’m not sure what you’re talking about, but there’s quite literally _nothing_ you could do to get rid of me, Hajime.”

“You say that… but you don’t _know_.” His words are choked.

“Look, you’re my best friend, and you’re not going to get rid of me that easily. You can tell me.”

_Best friend._

_Friend._

“And that’s all I’ll ever be,” he mumbled sadly, the last of his walls breaking down at two small words. “Tooru, all I’ll ever be to you is your best friend, and I… I can’t stand it.” Oikawa still looked confused, but he saw the slightest bit of realization in his dark eyes. “That’s what’s killing me. For years, Tooru.” _Now or never._ “I’m in love with you, and you don’t feel the same, and I’ll only ever be a friend to you, and I’ve just ruined our friendship, and I’m _sorry_ , okay? I love you, Tooru, and it’s eating me up, and I don’t know what to do.”

Oikawa was silent, his mouth dropped open in awe. “H-how long?”

Iwaizumi looked down in shame. “Seven years.”

 _“Hajime.”_ There was a finger on his chin, gently urging him to look up. “I love you, too.”

Iwaizumi ripped his head away from the gentle finger. _“You don’t understand!”_ he roared, frustration at an all-time high. Of course Oikawa loved him, but it’s _different,_ and there’s _no possible way_ that Oikawa is that _dense -_

“Rephrase time, then,” Oikawa said and took two fingers and a thumb to force Iwaizumi to look at him this time. “I’m _in love_ with you, too, and I’m going to kiss you now.”

Iwaizumi’s heart had been through so much already. It felt like it may actually burst into a million pieces when Oikawa’s lips touched his own in a soft, chaste kiss. Oikawa’s hand on his cheek, other hand on his thigh, lips on his - Iwaizumi couldn’t keep up. But it’s amazing. It’s everything that Iwaizumi waited all these years for. It almost - _almost_ \- makes all of the pain he’d been through worth it.

Oikawa pulled back slowly, his eyes fluttering open. “Do you believe me?”

“Yes, but -”

“No buts!” Oikawa punctuates it with a quick peck to the corner of his mouth. “I love you, Iwa-chan, and I can’t take back the hurt I’ve caused you, but I can try to make it up to you in the future. Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Yes, but -”

“Yay!”

_“Oikawa.”_

* * *

**To: 3rd Floor Residents, Staff**

**Cc: Iwaizumi Hajime**

**From: Oikawa Tooru**

**Subject: FAQ Correction**

**Dear Residents,**

**I’d like to make a clarification to a question that was asked at the floor meeting this evening. Iwa-chan and I are, in fact, dating. Hands off, Iwa-chan is mine! <3**

**Happy studying!**

**Oikawa**

**PS - Iwa-chan said that I need to put in here that he doesn’t consent to being called Iwa-chan and that it’s only acceptable when it’s from me ;P**

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time writing anything in about 3 years - and my first time writing for the hq fandom, so go easy on me lol? the ending was quite abrupt - sorry about that
> 
> when i was writing this, i was really missing my own college campus, so there are a few nods to it (hello, pandacanes - fuck you, quarantine). while i wasn't an ra, i did live in a dorm during my freshman year. 
> 
> originally, i'd intended to make this work longer chronologically into the school year, but decided against it. either way, i hope you liked it! if you find any typos or errors, please let me know, and let me know what you think :)
> 
> \- steph
> 
> [tumblr](https://stephissalty.tumblr.com/)


End file.
